Fighting Against Past, Present and Future
by Azrael Herzagoth
Summary: Basically a re-telling of the story of Final Fantasy VIII, with added content. Follows Squall's tribulations from troubled student to leader of SeeD in their campaign against Sorceress Ultimecia.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Reality

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the content within. All copyrights belong to SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD.

I. Dreams and Reality

Waves lap at a distant shore, a far off memory from a time forgotten, as words echo from the distant blackness. _I'll be here… Why?_ _I'll be 'waiting' here… _Behind the beach lay a field of flowers, and in that flowery patch a distant figure. Its form masked in a shadow, trapped in a distant memory. _For what?_, the voices continue. _I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise. _A feather flies from the field of flowers as the skies blacken and a heavy rain begins to fall.

Squall woke up from his dream, shook of the last vestiges of sleep, and glanced at his clock. The time read five oh nine. He shook his head and wiped his eyes, climbing out his bed. _What a weird dream_, he thought as he dressed in his usual outfit of a white t-shirt, black pants and his black jacket. The last thing he slipped on was his necklace with a lion pendant. Griever was its name, a gift to Squall long before he could remember. He had a training match with another student in several hours, so he decided it would be best to get ready now instead of waiting. A heavy rain fell outside his window, the dark and dreary skies a reminder of the end of his dream. He hefted his gunblade from its perch on his desk and started out of his room. He took one more bewildered glance out of his window at the pouring rain and dreary skies, then closed his door and headed out for his training session.

As Squall approached the plateau where he was supposed to meet his training partner, he stopped. He considered turning back and returning to the Garden, considered heading to Balamb and catching a train to anywhere else but here. He turned around to leave when he heard a shout from the plateau.

"Hey chicken shit, you givin' up already?"

Squall turned his head. Apparently, Seifer, his training partner, had already arrived. Seifer stood about Squall's height, with blond hair and blue eyes. His signature outfit consisted of a blue shirt and brown pants, topped off with a white duster. He was also a gunblade wielder, which he currently held over his shoulder. Seifer and Squall were both orphans and had arrived at the Garden at the same time, and so they had become rivals. With a heavy sigh, Squall climbed the last few steps onto the plateau and stuck his sword into the ground.

When he was ready, he gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled it from the ground, then began to charge at Seifer. Seifer raised his sword and pointed it at Squall, a cocky smirk showing wide on his face. Their blades clashed with a loud clank, sparks screaming from the swords as the metal met. Seifer spun to block against Squall's next attack, effortlessly smacking his sword away. Squall struck again, and this time, Seifer ducked under his blade. Seifer raised his hand and made a "come and get me" gesture, taunting Squall into attacking him. As Squall charged, Seifer struck at him. Squall ducked under his attack then blocked his follow-up attack. They exchanged several blows with each other, fighting all over the plateau. Seifer swung at Squall's head again, and again Squall ducked under the blow. The smile on Seifer's face showed that he seemed to be enjoying himself, while Squall's face showed determination to defeat his rival.

Squall charged Seifer again and swung wide, missing his target. His return attack was blocked by Seifer, who seemed surprised at the fury with which Squall attacked. He was forced to hold the back of his sword against a flurry of attacks from Squall. Seifer's attack pushed back Squall's sword, and to avoid his second attack, Squall leaped from his spot.

As Squall began to charge, Seifer raised his hand and began to conjure up the magic spell Fire. Squall was forced to abandon his charge and block as the Fire spell hit him. He was knocked off his feet by the powerful burst of magic, and he landed on his back, kicking up dust. As he was getting to his feet, Seifer raised his gunblade to strike at his weakened foe.

The blade came down and blood splattered to the ground as a gapping wound opened on Squall's face, stretching from his forehead to his cheek under his right eye. Furious, Squall jumped up and struck Seifer, dragging his blade along the ground. He struck Seifer's face, renting a wound from under his left eye to the middle of his forehead. With a severe amount of blood pouring from the gash in his face, Squall collapsed after striking Seifer.


	2. Chapter 2: Quistis Trepe

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the content within. All copyrights belong to SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD.

Chapter II. Quistis Trepe

Bright lights were the first thing the Squall saw when he opened his eyes. He quickly closed them, as the bright lights hurt his already painful head. A voice caused his to open his eyes again and this time he sat up. Covering his eyes, he looked into the face of Doctor Kadowaki, who runs the Infirmary in Balamb Garden. The Doctor leaned over Squall and smiled.

"How are you feeling?," she asked, a curious and slightly disciplinary tone to her voice.

Squall rubbing his head and noticed the bandages on his face. He rubbed his temples and responded, "Ok, I guess."

Doctor Kadowaki leaned back and the chastised Squall. "Take it easy next time, you hear?" Then she looked at his face again. "Looks like your eyes are beginning to focus. You should be fine. Can you say your name for me?"

Squall put his hand over his face. "Squall Leonheart."

Doctor Kadowaki pointed at him and chastised him once more. "Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."

He brought his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Tell that to Seifer," he said with a tinge of enmity in his voice.

She put her hand on her cheek and shook her head as well. "That Seifer… Won't listen to anyone." She chuckled a little and looked back to Squall. "Why don't you ignore him?"

Squall looked up at her defiantly. "I can't just run away."

Doctor Kadowaki shrugged her shoulders. "You wanna be cool, huh?" She put her arms down. "Well, don't get hurt in the process." She put her hand on her chin. "Hm, your instructor is... Oh, Quistis. I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute."

Squall laid back down and covered his face. _Oh great, I get cut by Seifer and now I have to deal with her. What could be worse?_ He shrugged his shoulders, as if answering his own question. In the other room, he could hear Doctor Kadowaki talking with Quistis.

"Quistis? Come get your student. Yes, yes… His injury isn't serious. It'll probably leave a scar. …Right. Now please come by."

While Squall was lying, he started to fall asleep once more. A girl walked into the visiting room outside his room and looked through the glass at him. She said, "Squall, so we meet again." Wearily, he glanced over at her. She smiled and walked away. Confused, Squall fell asleep.

The sound of the door to the Infirmary opening awoke Squall and he looked over at it. Walking through the door was his instructor, Quistis Trepe. Her green eyes scanned the room and her blonde hair bounced as she turned her head. She walked into his room and sighed heavily, shaking her head. She walked up to his bedside and leaned over him.

"I knew it'd be either you or Seifer," she said, a teasing tone in her voice.

Squall up in the bed as Quistis began to walk out of the room. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Squall. "Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam," she reminded him.

They both left the Infirmary and began walked down the hallway towards the main junction. Quistis looked over at Squall as the two of them were walking. She asked him, "Squall, is there something on your mind?"

He stopped walking and turned to respond. Quistis answered at the same time as him. They both said, "…Not really." Quistis began to laugh, having predicted what he was going to say.

"What's so funny?," Squall asked, kind of angry that she was laughing at him.

Quistis seemed chipper as she responded, "Funny? No, no, it's not that. I'm just happy." She chuckled again and continued, "I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."

Squall fixed her with a sideways look and remarked, "I'm more complex than you think."

She leaned forward, interested. "Then tell me." She poked him. "Tell me more about yourself."

He turned away from her and continued walking again. He got to the entrance to the main campus and said, "It's none of your …"

"Business!," Quistis interrupted and immediately began to chuckle. She walked on ahead of him onto the quad.

The sun was shining after the storm yesterday and many of the Garden's students were outside enjoying the weather. Squall looked around outside as he walked alongside Quistis on their way to the classroom. He didn't like being around this many people. Instead, he preferred to be by himself, not since his childhood had he wanted to be around people. He kept that fact a closely guarded secret. Many of the other students gave him a wide berth, partially because of his aloofness, but because of his rivalry with Seifer.


	3. Chapter 3: Prepare for the Field Exam

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the content within. All copyrights belong to SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD.

Chapter III. Prepare for the Field Exam

The door to the classroom opened and walked gloomily into the room. The large classroom was populated by students wearing their SeeD student uniforms preparing to hear their instructor lecture about the upcoming field exam. Squall examined the room for a second and then headed up to his desk. Moments after Squall entered the classroom, the door opened and instructor Trepe came in. She called the class to order with a "Good morning class," and the students who had been standing and chatting obediently took their seats.

"Let's start with today's schedule," she said, and then walked over to her large desk at the head of the classroom. She continued, "There seems to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday… Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon."

Some of the girls sitting in front of Squall began to giggle with excitement while a couple of guys high-fived. Squall rubbed his temples, while Seifer, sitting across from him seemed giddy with excitement.

Quistis continued. "Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall." A couple of students seemed unhappy by this. "Field exam participants will have free time until the exam." She ended with, "Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in the hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?"

When no students had questions, she nodded, and then added, "Oh, and Seifer!" He leaned forward expectantly. "Do not injure your partner while training! Be careful from now on."

Squall covered his face with his hands while the class giggled and chuckled at him. Seifer slammed his hand down on the desk, then shrugged and returned to his relaxed pose. Squall refused to look up from his hands while some of the girls still giggled.

Quistis rose from her desk and gestured towards the door. "Field exam participants, I will see you all later."

Seifer walked past Squall, who remained at his desk, too embarrassed to leave with the rest of the class. Seifer made a mocking wave to Squall and happily strutted from the classroom. Quistis called from the front of the room, "And Squall, I need to talk to you." Squall sighed heavily, got up from the desk, and walked to the front of the classroom.

The instructor stood talking to some of the students that many others knew as the Trepe Groupies. When Squall approached, they backed up so that the instructor could talk to her student with some modicum of privacy. She turned to face him. "You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?" The Fire Cavern is a training assignment for all students who wish to go on the field exams. Quistis continued by saying, "You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

Squall sighed heavily and placed his palm on his forehead. _I was going to do that this morning but Seifer…_ Quistis looked accusingly at him and asked, "Hm? Do you have a good reason?"

He clicked his tongue and responded, "Not really…" _Except that oaf put me in the Infirmary, Instructor, _he thought to himself.

Quistis nodded then said, "Then let's get going. If you're not confident yet, you can review your studies at the study panel. I'll be waiting at the front gate, so come down when you're ready." With that, she turned and walked out of the classroom. As Squall was heading out of the classroom as well, one of the Groupies shouted that he was lucky to be going with Instructor Trepe.

Squall walked out into the hallway and was heading towards the elevator when he heard a voice shout, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" He stopped walking and turned just as a small brunette girl ran straight into him. She fell to the ground with a loud "Oof!" Squall shook his head and looked down at the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering the girl a hand up.

She got up and brushed herself off. "There! Tee-hee, I'm fine!" She brushed herself off again. "Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry." She looked up the hallway to the classroom. "Oh yeah! Did you just come from that class? Is….homeroom over?" Squall nodded.

"Ohhh nooo!" she cried out. With a sigh, she said, "This place is so much bigger than my last Garden." She paused. "Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a tour of this Garden?"

Squall shrugged. "Why not." She began to cheer and celebrate. "Whoo-hoo! Alright! Let's go!"

He nodded. "We'll take the elevator down to the first floor then I'll show you the directory."

Squall and the new girl headed to the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. Once there, the directory was a stone's throw from the elevator. Squall pointed to it. "That's the directory." After he explained all the features of the school to her, she bit her lip and looked at him awkwardly.

"Hey, um… are you taking today's SeeD exam?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled and said, "Then maybe I'll see you again later. I've already finished my training at my previous Garden. I'm taking the SeeD exam today, too. Good luck to both of us, huh! Thanks a lot. Bye!" She ran off after saying bye. _Wait…I didn't even get your name, _he thought to himself.

With that, he turned to go meet Instructor Trepe at the front gate for his Fire Cavern exam. He found her waiting patiently for him by the road out of the Garden's campus. As he approached her, she turned to face him. She nodded at him, and then said, "I have a few things to explain before we head off." They nodded to each other, and she continued, "Once we get to the Fire Cavern, I'll explain how to use magic. Drawing magic from your enemies can replenish your magic. Be sure you're stocked up." He nodded. "Ready to go?" she asked. Squall nodded again.

"The Fire Cavern used for the test is located east of here. Let's go." And with that, Squall and Quistis headed off for the Fire Cavern.


	4. Chapter 4 Fire Cavern

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the content within. All copyrights belong to SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD.

Chapter IV: Fire Cavern

The walk to the Fire Cavern was short and uneventful. Neither Squall nor Quistis spoke as they followed the trail through the forest. As the emerged, the Fire Cavern loomed over them. As they approached the entrance, two Balamb Garden Guardians stood outside. One of them addressed them.

"Objective: To obtain a low-level GF. A SeeD member must support. Are you ready?"

Squall saluted the Guardians and responded, "I am."

Quistis added, "I'm his support. Instructor number 14, Quistis Trepe."

The guardians nodded. One of them said, "Select a time limit. Choose one suitable to your abilities. Challenging yet reasonable."

Without hesitation, Squall said, "10 minutes."  
The Guardians respond, "Very well. Good luck." Then they parted to allow Squall and Quistis access to the Cavern. After Squall and Quistis entered, they resumed their positions outside.

Once inside, Quistis said, "My job is to support you in battle. Everything else is up to you."

Squall nodded. "Fine by me."

As they started to move into the Fire Cavern, a small, raised stone path cut through lava pits. The heat was so incredible that Squall could already feel sweat trickling down his back. The feeling gave him a small shiver.

Behind him, Quistis chuckled. "You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them," she said, teasingly. Then she added, "I guess my charm makes them nervous."

Squall stopped and turned around to give her a bemused look. _Whatever…_ he thought to himself. Quistis chuckled. "I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all." Squall highly doubted that.

They continued down the winding path, leading deeper into the Fire Cavern. As they moved deeper into this cave, the heat continued to rise. Squall wished he hadn't worn his jacket for this exam. Behind him, Quistis was sweating as well and was reminded why she hated running the exam. She sighed heavily and drew in another sulfur-smelling breath. The thickness of the air made it hard to breathe, and the smell made it even less desirable. The path narrowed as they neared the end of the test. Quistis was breathing heavily already and Squall seemed to be taking pained breaths.

Quistis finally spoke again. She said, "I guess I was right. You and Seifer are in a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential." Squall scoffed when she said that. He viewed Seifer as being a lazy, rule-breaking oaf. He considered himself much better than Seifer.

They came to the end of the test, a large stone chamber with a hole to the lava inside it. "Okay, this is it. Are you ready?" Quistis asked, drawing her whip. Squall nodded and drew his gunblade from its hilt. She chuckled. "You seem confident enough."

In a hail of flying rocks and lava, the Fire Cavern's master Ifrit the Fire Daemon emerged from the whole in the center. The large beast had two humongous horns emerging from his head and a large red mane that stretched down his back. He stood much taller than the two humans did, but they did not seem frightened. Quistis cracked her whip and Squall swung his blade, preparing for battle. Quistis attacked the beast first, striking it with a Blizzard spell. A large ball of ice formed above the creature's head and fell down onto it, striking with icy force. Focusing his energy, Squall brought into existence a Guardian Force, also known as GF. The ice Goddess Shiva was summoned into existence to deliver a powerful ice attack at Ifrit.

The beast roared and loudly proclaimed, "YOU HAVE SHIVA?" Angered, he leaped forward and swung his massive paw towards Squall, who caught the attack with his sword. He sustained little damage from the beast.

Quistis summoned another ball of ice, using another Blizzard spell, to attack Ifrit. The great beast responded with a Fire spell, hurtling a fireball at her. While the beast was distracted, Squall struck the beast with his gunblade; the monster shrieked with pain. Quistis hit the beast with her whip, the resounding CRACK echoing through the cavern. Squall once again conjured Shiva, who delivered a powerful ice attack. Ifrit held his side after her attack and scoffed.

"Ugh! I underestimated SHIVA!" he roared. He launched a massive Fire spell at Squall, who expertly dodged the blast. Quistis struck the beast again with her whip and gave Squall the opportunity to charge at him, which he took. Squall raced forward and leaped at the beast. In mid air, he unleashed his powerful attack, Renzokuken, in which he strikes several times. Each strike dealt the beast great pain. Squall landed, feeling slightly winded and glanced up at the beast now looming over him. Ifrit roared loudly.

"VERY WELL HUMAN! I WILL JOIN YOU!"

Quistis wiped sweat from her brow and Squall swung his sword, tossing the creature's blood from it, celebrating his victory. Though winded and slightly burnt, both Squall and Quistis were unharmed. With Ifrit's GF added to his repertoire, all Squall had to do was reach the exit before his time limit ran out. Quistis turned to face him.

"There will be a lot of Fire monsters here now, so we should be using Ice magic against them. You'll have an easier time with Fire elemental enemies."

They turned and began to hurry back along the path towards the entrance. Squall could see the angered denizens of the Fire Cavern heading towards them and hoped they would get out before the monsters reached them. Along the path, they were ambushed by a Fire Bomb, a monster comprised mainly of fire with a menacing face. Squall quickly drew his gunblade and attacked the creature head on. Quistis held back and summoned a Blizzard spell to attack the creature with. The creature roared and doubled in size, preparing to explode. Squall jumped back and casted a Blizzard spell at the creature, followed immediately by Quistis casting the same spell. With a shriek, the creature fell to the ground and dissipated. Squall nodded and motioned to Quistis for them to hurry. Moments later, the rush of fresh, cool air was upon them as they emerged from the Cavern. They hurried back to the school, taking the path through the woods again. As they approached the front gate, Quistis stopped.

"Well done," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's see… I thought there was something else I needed to go over with you before you take the SeeD exam… Oh well. Now change into your uniform and assemble in the First Floor Lobby." With that, Quistis began to walk away, while Squall headed for his dorm room.


	5. Chapter 5: SeeD Exam Part 1

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the content within. All copyrights belong to SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD.

Chapter V: SeeD Exam Part 1

Squall changed into his SeeD student uniform and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. _I hate this uniform…_ he thought to himself. Sighing again, he slipped Griever on over his head and examined himself in the mirror once more. The time for the exam was close at hand and he still had to get to the lobby. He took his gunblade from his desk and placed it in his holster then started out of his room. Quistis was waiting in front of the directory board as Squall approached. He sighed heavily as she waved to him and called him over.

"Squall! Over here!" she shouted.

Squall walked up to her and noticed the clipboard in her hand, and instantly he began running team assignments through his head. He hoped he did not get a bunch of people right off the bat and prayed that his team did not suck. He drew in a small breath as Quistis began to speak.

"I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now. Let's see… You'll be with…" Squall held his breath, hoping for someone useful. "Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow." Squall's head dropped.

"Lively? He's just loud. Can't I switch members?"

Quistis shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not possible," she said and turned her head. "Over here Zell!" she shouted.

Zell, a resident of Balamb with bright blond hair and a tattoo on his face was shadowboxing, wearing his combat gloves and his SeeD student uniform. When he heard Quistis call him, he cart-wheeled, did a backwards handspring and finally did a back flip over to them.

"Whoa! I'm with you!" Zell said, excited at his team assignment. He wiped his hand on his pant leg and offered it for a shake to Squall. In turn, Squall looked at his hand with disdain. Zell looked depressed, but seemed unfettered by his rejection. "You don't get along with Seifer, do you?" he asked, contemplating who their third teammate might be. Zell chuckled. "Heard he whooped you pretty good this morning."

Squall looked up from his contemplating and fixed Zell with a furious glance, but his eyes quickly faded into dismissal. "We weren't fighting. We were training," he responded, matter-of-factly.

Zell continued to chuckle and gestured. "I bet he doesn't think so," Zell retorted, imitating Seifer. "Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass," he said after a few moments of imitation. "All you have to do is ignore him."

"That's none of your business," Squall said, being echoed by Quistis, who immediately began to chuckle. Then she cleared her throat to gain the attention of the two boys.

"Ahem... Excuse me, but… That Seifer you're talking about… He's your squad leader."

Squall's head fell again. _Of course he is,_ he thought to himself, cursing this exam already. Zell, meanwhile, jumped back in surprise and shouted, "SAY WHAT?" Quistis looked at her clipboard and responded, "It can't be changed." Then she looked around. "Seifer, are you here?" she asked.

Seifer walked up to the directory with his two lackeys, Rajin and Fujin tagging behind him like lost puppies. Quistis and Zell immediately turned to face him, with Squall following behind them. _Fujin and Rajin are tagging along as usual… Guess that makes up the whole disciplinary committee…_ he thought to himself, deep in his own thoughts. Quistis addressed Seifer directly. "You're the squad leader. Good luck to you."

Seifer opened his arms, as if basking in his own glory and said, "Instructor… I hate when people wish me luck." Behind him, Rajin and Fujin began laughing, and Seifer put his arms down. He looked Quistis directly in the eyes and said to her, "Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?" Rajin and Fujin started laughing again and Quistis gave a huge sigh.

"Okay then." Then, without breaking her mood, she leaned towards Seifer and said loudly, "Good luck, Seifer."

Seifer gestured with his hands, as if saying 'What, me?', then pointed behind him towards Fujin. "Add Instructor Trepe to the list," he said. Squall furrowed his eyebrows. _The list? What is that?_ he thought to himself.

Clearing her throat again, Quistis drew the squad's attention. "Well then," she started. "You're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone." She meant to continue, but Seifer cleared his throat to steal away the spotlight.

"Listen up," he said, "teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it." Rajin and Fujin resumed laughing once more, while Zell shook his fists in anger and Squall hid his face in his hands. _What an embarrassing team…_ he thought to himself.

"Everyone here?" came the voice of Headmaster Cid, the leader of Balamb Garden. The Headmaster, dressed in a white shirt with a red vest and black tie and corduroy pants walked up next to Quistis, stood with his back to the directory, and faced the assembled students. "It's been a while, everyone. How's everyone doing?" A few students shouted 'fine' or 'excited' and waiting for the Headmaster to continue. He did. "This exam will involve 12 members from Squads S though D. You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace… Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other." He leaned forward and fixed his eyes on every student present for the exam. "So, how 'bout it? Are you still up for it? You will be accompanied by nine SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do." He held his hands out to his sides and chuckled. "Well, that's one less worry on your mind." He then threw his hands up in the air. "The pride of Balamb Garden!" he continued, "The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck."

With his speech concluded, Seifer and the disciplinary committee turned to leave. Zell and Squall also left, accompanied by Quistis. The whole of Squad B got into the car in the Garage and a SeeD member drove them to Balamb City, where the boats were waiting to take them to the mission. While sitting in the car, Zell turned to Squall. "Yo Squall. Show me your gunblade, will ya?"

Squall ignored him, which prompted Zell to ask again. "C'mon man!" Squall continued to ignore him, praying he'd shut up. "Just a peek!" Squall sighed and Zell finally gave up. "Tch…fine," he said, sitting back in a huff. "Yeah, yeah… Why you bein' so selfish! Scrooge!" Squall remained silently, praying that Zell would just shut up and let Squall be alone with his thoughts. But Zell would not abate. Say somethin', will ya? W-What's on your mind?"

Squall and Quistis both said, "Nothing." at the same time, then she began to chuckle. Dropping his head, Squall silently cursed her.

Zell finally seemed at a loss for words and remained silent, if for only a moment.  
Instead, he stood up and began shadowboxing. He shadowboxed for several minutes before Seifer spoke up. "Stop that. It's annoying." Then he added, "Chicken-wuss." Zell shouted, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Seifer began to chuckle and Quistis stood up, effectively separating them.

"Knock it off," she said sternly, mainly fixing Seifer with her stern look.  
Zell sat down, defeated and began to brush off his uniform. Quistis shook her head and Squall buried his deeper in his hands. _Could this be a worse team?_ He mused to himself. Finally, he looked up.

"Instructor…" Quistis looked at him inquisitively. "Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?" he asked, the thought returning to his mind.

Quistis stroked her chin, trying to remember back to the morning. "Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody." Then she leaned forward and looked back to Squall. "Is there a problem?"

Squall dropped his head and sighed. "No… not really."

Seifer began to chuckle and said, "This is great…" He continued to chuckle. "I have Chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad." Zell pointed his fist at Seifer and began to shake with rage while Quistis began to shake her head again.

The vehicle pulled into the parking lot at the docks where the last ship was waiting to board. Seifer got out of the car first, followed by Squall who asked, "So that's the vessel?"

Seifer nodded. "Ain't no turning back now. Huh? You scared too?" Squall didn't answer.

One of the Garden Staff shouted to them, "Hey! You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in!" Seifer turned around to head to the vessel and stopped to looked over his shoulder at Squall. "Don't disappoint me now."

Quistis urged from behind them. "Come on, move it." Zell got out of the car, followed seconds later by Quistis. The four of them hurried to the vessel until Squall paused. Quistis looked at him and urged him in. "Hurry Squall." With a heavy sigh, he ran past Quistis and onto the ship. Quistis boarded behind him and sealed the hatch.

The ship raced out of the harbor, where it joined a fleet of ships heading to the mission's location. Squall and the rest of Squad B shuffled into the ready room and took a seat, waiting for the mission briefing. A SeeD member by the name of Xu entered and saluted to Quistis. She smiled and said, "Hi Quistis." Quistis stood and saluted her back, and Zell rose to allow her to pass. Quistis in turn gestured to Squall, Zell and Seifer.

"Well, these are the members of Squad B," she said. Squall stood up and Zell shouted, "Nice to meet ya!" Squall saluted and added, "Pleased to meet you."

Xu spotted the last member of Squad B, who remained seated and chuckled. "Seifer, how many times has it been now?" she asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

Seifer shrugged and responded, "Oh, I just love these exams…" He sounded perturbed that it would Xu delivering their briefing.

However, Xu seemed to enjoy herself and began the briefing. "I'll explain the current situation and the mission." She walked past Quistis and Zell to a screen and turned to face them. "Be seated. Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made eighteen hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about seventy-two hours ago." She stepped to the side and the screen displayed an image of Dollet City. Red dots appeared all over the city. "Forty-nine hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city." The red dots moved towards the exit to the city. "Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status. Now on to the mission objective." The screen zoomed in on the northern portion of the city and a blue arrow appeared. "According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region." The image changed to the beachhead. "We're going to make a landing at Lapin Beach." The image changed again, showing the whole city. "We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P." The map changed again to the mountain region, where three blue arrows appeared pushing against red half-circles. "Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region." The screen finally went blank.

Seifer spoke up. "So, what are WE supposed to do?"

Xu nodded. "SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city."

Zell nodded. "Sounds important," he chipped in.

Seifer pointed at Zell and shrugged. "Sounds boring," he retorted. "So, what you're saying is, we do all the little dirty work…"

Xu couldn't find the words to respond to Seifer. "Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but… The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget." She looked at her watch. "We're almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. Any questions, talk to Quistis." With that, she headed to the cockpit of the vessel. Squall sat there for a few moments, and then Seifer looked over at him.

"Squall, why don't you go see what's going on outside," he said, with the tone of a commanding officer in his voice. Squall sighed and got up to go look through the gun turret.

The rising full moon reflected on the calm ocean as the fleet of ships tore through the water. Squall popped out of the gun turret, the wind wiping at his hair and watched as the ships approached the coastal city. He looked at a map in his hands, then up at the coastal city, as explosions of firing cannons shown from the beach. Enemy soldiers still clashed with advance SeeD troops near the beach. He ducked back into the ship as they neared the beach. One ship swerved to avoid the seawall, but the ship containing Squad B crashed right through it, barely scratching the ship. The ship made landfall alongside the other ships, to the waving of SeeD members guiding them in. The hatch opened and Seifer came running out, followed closely by Squall, Zell, Quistis and Xu. Xu ran off to prepare for her assignment and Quistis pointed into the city.

"Okay, you are to secure the Central Square."

Seifer started running off, leaving Squall and Zell behind. Over his shoulder he shouted, "Let's move out!"


	6. Chapter 6: SeeD Exam Part 2

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the content within. All copyrights belong to SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD.

Chapter VI: SeeD Exam Part 2

"Let's move out," Seifer shouted as he ran off ahead of Squall and Zell. With a heavy sigh, Squall drew his gunblade and nodded to Zell. The two then hurried after Seifer. The ground beneath their feet shook and smoke choked the air as bombs continued to detonate. The clear sounds of gunfire could be heard from all over the city. His heart already thumping in his chest, Squall ran up to a set of stairs leading from the beach to the city. Waiting by the stairs were three SeeD members, who saluted Squall and Zell as they approached. Waiting at the top was Seifer, who waved for them to follow him, and then he ran into a parking lot on the beach. At the top of stairs, Squall took in the scene before him. Several cars were burning and the buildings looked as though they'd seen battle. There were several dead bodies, reminding Squall that this was the real deal. No more training, no more play fights. This was the real deal. This was war.

Stirring him from his reverie was the arrival of several soldiers from the G-Army, or Galbadia Army. Galbadia was the country that had invaded the Dollet Dukedom. Seifer drew his gunblade and pointed it at the soldiers. Zell punched his fists together and started jumping back and forth. Squall's face was set in determination as he readied his gunblade for combat. Seifer attacked first, swinging his sword at on the soldiers, who ducked under the blade and counter struck. Squall leapt forward and engaged the second soldier in a melee, while Zell charged at the third soldier. As Zell came into range, the enemy soldier swung his blade at him. Zell expertly ducked under the blade and delivered a crippling punch to the man's kidney, causing him to double over. At the same time, Squall's blade crossed with the second soldier's in a hail of sparks. The soldier gritted his teeth against the ferocity of Squall's attack. The first soldier, however, did not fair as well and Seifer's blade cut through the man's armor, cutting through his shoulder and chest. The defeat soldier fell to his knees and Seifer ended his life with a quickly swipe of his gunblade. Zell's soldier was the next to go down, with Zell delivering a palm hell to the nose, breaking it and forcing it up into his brain. The second soldier, seeing both of his companions defeat became distracted, which gave Squall enough time to strike him, dropping him to the ground defeated.

The three of them entered the town along the route that Quistis had planned for them and came to a stop outside the town Tavern. Seifer pointed over his shoulder and said, "The Central Square is up ahead." Then he turned and shouted, "Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Come out'n show your faces! Don't leave me hanging!"

Two soldiers came out of the Tavern on the second floor and ran out onto the bridge connected the Tavern to the building across the street. They leapt from the bridge to attack Squall and Seifer. Both students caught the soldiers' blades on their own and began to fight the soldiers. Zell jumped in and punched the soldier that Squall was fighting in the back. The man turned to swing at Zell who ducked under the blade and went to sweep kick him. At the same time, Squall swung his sword low and the man was tripped and sliced up the back. Seifer was similarly dealing with the soldier that had attacked him. The man was felled with a powerful strike that crossed his stomach. Without waiting for his teammates, Seifer ran off towards the square.

Catching his breath from the fight, Zell looked at him. "What an idiot…," he remarked and Squall nodded. The two of them ran after Seifer.

When they arrived in the battered Central Square, Seifer was shouting at a soldier standing outside the Inn. When the soldier saw the other two arrived, he attacked Seifer. Seifer effortlessly struck the man down. He chuckled as the man fell before his sword.

"There may be more," Squall said with a heavy sigh.

Seifer turned to face them and pointed his sword around the square. "All right, I want you guys to scout the area for more enemies."

Squall and Zell nodded and started to search the area. Squall took in the square while they were looking. Many windows were boarded up, and the ones that weren't had been smashed. This square had seen a lot of battling. There were many bullet holes in the buildings and signs of dead or at least wounded people. While they were searching, they uncovered a dog that was hiding in some of the rubble. The dog barked happily at them and began to follow Squall around. Zell pet the dog as Squall began to approach a barricade of cars. Two soldiers leapt from behind the cars to attack them. Squall blocked the attack from the first soldier while Zell rolled out of the attack of the second soldier. The next attack that came at Squall was blocked to the side while his return attack was dodged. Meanwhile, Zell danced and weaved to avoid the attacks from the second soldier. Finally, given an advantage, he leapt forward, kicking the man in his chest. He stumbled back as Squall knocked his opponent back as well. Both Squall and Zell went on a relentless offensive, which ultimately left both soldiers dead. Zell brushed himself off and nodded to Squall, who returned the nod. They went back to Seifer, having canvassed the whole square.

The dog was happily trotting around the square and Seifer was watching it warily. Squall and Zell approached Seifer. "I think that's the last of them," Squall said with a huff.

Seifer sighed disappointedly. "Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes." He walked past Squall and sighed heavily again. "Standby… How boring…"

The dog walked up to Seifer and started whimpering for his attention. Seifer turned and swung his sword at the dog, which expertly dogged it. "And would someone get this damn dog away from me!" Squall looked up towards the mountains, where the sounds of battle were elevating, meaning the SeeD members were attacking the G-Army in the mountains. "Sounds like it's starting," Squall said.

The dog approached Seifer again who once again swung his sword at it. "Get outta here! Scram!"

Growing irritated that nothing was happening; Seifer ran around the square and started shouting, "Hey! Galbadian soldiers! What are you waiting for? Come show me what you've got?" The dog barked at him.

Seifer walked over to an alleyway defeated and leaned against the wall, pulling up cobblestones with his gunblade. Zell began pacing and counting all the stones, he stepped over. Squall switched between watching Zell pacing and watching the dog as it sniffed everything in the square. The smell of sulfur was strong in the air, and the sky still held the signs of explosions and fires burning. Seifer cursed aloud.

"Still keeping us waiting?" he asked no one in particular.

Zell dropped to his knees. "What the hell?" he shouted, apparently tired of pacing. "Man, now this is what I call boring." He stood up with a bored sigh. "Now this ain't right, man." He resumed pacing, slipping his hands back into his pockets.

Squall walked over to the dog, who was now very content scratching itself behind the ear. He walked back towards Seifer who snapped. "That's it!" he shouted, "I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training?"

As if on queue, the dog ran to the outside of Inn and began to howl loudly. After a couple howls, it ran for cover. Squall and Zell knelt behind the fountain in the center of the square and Seifer ducked back into the alleyway. Emerging from the Inn came a large amount of soldiers. They started heading out of the square heading towards the mountain region to the north of the city, opposite of the way Squad B entered the Square. After the last soldier left the square, Squall looked after them. "It's the enemy…" he pointed out the obvious. "Where the hell are they going?" Zell added.

Seifer caught up to Squall and Zell and all three looked up the mountain. "Hey, what's that up there?" Zell asked.

Seifer pointed his sword in the direction the soldiers were heading. "Our next destination," he said, matter-of-factly.

Zell ran up to him. "But that's against orders!"

Without turning to look at him, Seifer smugly said, "Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" Zell turned to face Squall, who was contemplating these new orders from their team captain.

"Squall?" Zell shouted.

He turned away from Zell, a little defeated in his own mind and said, "I stand by the captain's decision." Truthfully, he was exhilarated by the action they were facing and he wanted more. He wanted more of a chance to prove his skills and to test himself against opponents he could actually hurt and kill. He also felt powerful, holding the ability to decide the fate of a man's life. Though it hurt him to agree with Seifer, he wanted more and this was the way to get it.

Seifer turned to look at Squall, a look of sheer surprise on his face. "Captain's decision?" he asked, obviously caught off guard by his rival. He smirked finally and walked over to Squall, putting his hand on his rival's shoulder. "You want to wreck some havoc too, don't you?"

Squall shook Seifer's hand off him and turned to face him defiantly. "It's a good opportunity to test my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you."

Seifer's smile faded and he turned away from Squall. "You'll thank me when the time comes," he said, the chipper tone of his voice fading to a dark undertone.

Zell stood behind them with his arms out. "What the hell… I though you two didn't like each other and now you're like all buddy-buddy." Zell sighed and started to pace again. "Listen, this ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders."

Seifer snorted and turned to look Zell in the face. "Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts up there."

Zell shook his fists in rage. "What was that?" he shouted angrily.

Squall turned around as well. "Don't take him seriously, Zell." Then he turned to look at Seifer. "Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry."

He nodded. "The enemy is headed for that facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!" Squall saluted him, and responded, "Alright." Zell sighed and said, "Tch…fine."

The three members of Squad B ran out of the square, abandoning their posts and started heading up the mountain to the facility at its summit. The dog remaining the square, content to scratch itself behind the ear. On the road from the town to the summit of the mountain, they encountered several soldiers from the Dollet Army who had been injured. While Seifer ran ahead, Squall and Zell stopped to help them. On stairs leading up the summit, they encountered a soldier crawling from the underbrush. The soldier was clearly wounded and severely frightened.

"Ahh! W-W-Who are you?" he asked.

Squall stepped forward. "Don't worry. We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden."

Seifer pointed up the mountain to the facility on the summit. "So, what's going on up there?" he asked, a stern tone to his voice.

The soldier, now seeming less frightened coughed. "The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication Tower. On top of that, that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are going up there, be car-" He was cut off. Something began to yank him back into the underbrush. "HELP!" he screamed.

Squall and Zell grabbed at him, but it was too late. Emerging from the brush was a large snake, standing about ten feet high when reared back. Squall and Seifer quickly drew their weapons, the three of them leapt back as the snake struck at them with its tail. Zell ran up the snake and punched at it to distract it while Squall and Seifer both attack it, hacking at the scaled creature. Its thick scales reflected both swords. The snake snapped its tail and hit both Squall and Seifer, sending them flying back. Seifer recovered mid-air and landed on his feet. Squall landed on his back and rolled up to his feet, using the momentum to build to a charge. The snake struck at Zell who tumbled to the side, avoiding the snake's monstrous bite. Its breath, however, made Zell gag. "Ugh, this thing's breath stinks!" he shouted, drawing a chuckle from Squall. The snake tried to bite at Squall this time. Instead of attacking, Squall conjured a Fire spell. As the snake tried to bite, Squall fired the spell into its mouth. The snake reared back and began to flail as the fire burned up its insides. Finally, the snake collapsed and stopped moving. Seifer ran up to it and leapt onto it, driving his sword into its head. Seifer pulled his sword out of the creature's head and swung the blood from it. Squall walked up to him.

"Monsters, huh?" He smirked and nodded up towards the summit. Seifer nodded, smiling in excitement.

"That sucks," Zell said, clearly not excited by the idea of fighting monsters.

Seifer chuckled. "More fun for us. Come on." He started running up the stairs towards the summit.

"Fun? Puh-lease!" Zell said, looking to Squall who shrugged. They both took off after Seifer.

They came to a short cliff overlooking the entrance to the Communications Tower, where Seifer was kneeling. Squall and Seifer flattened themselves on the ground close to the edge while Zell kneeled nearby. The large, all metal tower was guarded by two Galbadian soldiers. Two huge metal doors stood closed behind them. Suddenly, the door opened and another Galbadian soldier emerged from them. He looked to the two guards. "The generator is up and running. No problem with the booster."

Seifer leaned his head over towards Squall. "What the hell are they doing?"

The Galbadian soldier continued the status report. "Cable disconnection confirmed. Beginning exchange process." The two soldiers saluted and then followed the third one back into the facility.

Squall leaned his head over to Seifer. "Repairs?" he mused.

The both of them got up and Seifer started dusting himself off. "Who cares?" He walked towards the edge of the small cliff. "This must be your first real battle. You scared?"

Squall walked up next to him and sighed. "I don't know. I try not to think about it."

Seifer chuckled and pointed towards the Tower. "I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

Squall turned to face him suddenly, a confused look on his face. "What? Your dream?"

Seifer turned to Squall slowly and put his hands on his hips. "You have one too, don't you?"

Squall clicked his tongue and turned away from Seifer, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry, but I'm gonna pass on that subject."

Zell chuckled. "Yo! Let me in on it, too!"

"Mind your own business," Seifer said dryly.

Zell threw a punch at Seifer, who moved his head out of the way. Zell shouted, "Frickin' hell!"

Seifer turned and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's a matter, Zell? Swatting flies?" he teased.

Sighing, Zell punched the ground. "Damn you," he said, his voice wavering a little. Seifer, meanwhile, walked off, towards the Tower.

"There you are!" a female voice called out, and Squall and Zell began looking for the source. Coming over the hill, breathing heavily, came the source of the voice. It was the girl that Squall had, quite literally, run into on her way to homeroom earlier in the morning. She had short brown hair which curled around her ears and her warm brown eyes searched the two of them. She was dressed in her SeeD student uniform. She slowly started to make her way down the hill, but tripped and rolled down the hill, landing at Squall and Zell's feet. She looked up at them and smiled. "Are you…are you Squad B?" she asked.

Squall nodded and she recognized him. "Wait a minute, you're the guy who showed me around earlier, right?" She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks! I don't get so lost anymore! Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name yet! I'm…a messenger! Name's Selphie, from Squad A."

Squall pointed to himself. "I'm Squall, and this is Zell." Zell wiped his hand on his pants and held it out for Selphie to shake. She took his hand warmly.

Selphie looked around. "The squad captain is Seifer right? Where is he?"

On the path below them, Seifer was running up to the Tower entrance. Squall pointed at him. Seifer shouted, "One of these days, I'm going to tell ya 'bout my romantic dream!" With that, he ran into the Tower.

Selphie sighed. "This sure is tough," she said, then she leapt off the cliff, shouting, "Captain! Wait up!" From the path below, she shouted up to them, "What are you waiting for? Come on! Come on!"

Squall looked to Zell and shrugged, then leapt off the cliff. Zell shouted, "Hey what about me? I'm not-" He was cut off by the rock he was standing on slipping out of place and he fell off the cliff.

At the bottom, Selphie giggled. "See? Wasn't that so much fun!"

Zell, holding his head, whimpered. "Falling wasn't!"

Selphie and Squall chuckled. Then she said, "Well, anyway. Let's get going."


	7. Chap 7: Communication Tower and XATM092

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the content within. All copyrights belong to SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD.

Chapter VII: The Communication Tower and X-ATM092

Now joined by Selphie Tilmitt, Squall and Zell are left to follow their squad leader, Seifer Almasy into the Communication Tower to find out what the Galbadian Army is up to. As the three of them approach the large metal doors, they open with a loud screech, revealing the inside of the facility. "So this is the Communication Tower?" Zell asked, looking up at the massive facility. Selphie nodded, looking inside. "Sure is big," she remarked, awestruck by the sheer size of the facility. Suddenly, two Galbadian soldiers appeared, and ran past them, screaming. Following closely behind him was Seifer, who shouted, "Cowards!"

Selphie ran towards him, shouting after him, but he turned around and went back into the facility. "The captain's getting away!" she shouted and ran into the facility after him. Squall and Zell both sighed and ran in after her.

The inside of the facility was a large circular chamber with a central pillar that had the lift on it. A large tube ran up the center into the ceiling high above the entrance chamber. Squall looked at the lift, which was now returning from its destination.

"Did he go up?" Squall asked and took a step towards the lift.

Selphie looked around, and then shouted, "Hey! Squad B captain!"

Squall pointed up and Selphie nodded, then the three of them boarded the lift. Squall pushed the only other button on the lift controls and with a loud, ominous creak, the elevator began to rise. Since there were no rails on the elevator, Selphie and Zell pushed close to Squall near the lift controls. "That's a long way down," Selphie said, her voice wavering a little bit.

From the top of the tower, a voice could be heard. "Let's see… Hmmm… Put this here… and… This goes here… and… There, it's complete."

The elevator reached the top, opening to a wide platform open to the air. The entire town of Dollet could be seen, and it was a long way to the bottom. By a large opened panel, a man wearing the red uniform of a Galbadian officer was finished repairs to the mechanism. Squall, Zell, and Selphie ran off the lift to confront the officer at the top. As they were preparing to attack him, the large panel began to surge with electricity and a low rumbling began behind them. That low rumbling soon became loud rumbling and the whole platform began to shake violently. The tools the Galbadian officer had with him fell through the grating because of the vibrations and fell to the ground, very far below. Turbines within the facility began to spin once again, shooting out plumes off dust and long disabled breakers began to come alive. Lights all over the facility turned on and the focusers once again aligned themselves for action. Suddenly, the rumbling increased, and it was now joined by the heavy screeching of metal against metal. The large central tube behind the party lit up. As the screeching drew nearer, a dark figure began to emerge from the tube. A large metal object shot out from the central tube. It looked like some sort of cannon, and as the object turned, Squall feared it was some horrible weapon that the Galbadians were after. However, moments later, the "weapon" opened into a large satellite dish with a communications array at the center. Squall felt a sigh of relief escape from his lungs. Squall turned his attention to the Galbadian officer.

"What do you think you're doing," he shouted, drawing his gunblade from its holster.

The officer turned around to look at him, quite surprised by the sudden arrival of these three. "Huh? Um, likewise mister! What do YOU think you're doing here?" he shouted, scrounging for his weapon. "H-hey, what happened to the soldiers below?" he asked, stalling for time. Unable to locate it, he shouted, "Wedge! Take care of these punks!" When there was no response, Zell began to chuckle and the officer looked around. "W-Wedge?"

He hesitated. "I… ah… Well…ah, I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my way…" He began inching towards the lift to escape from the platform. As he did, the lift was arriving with Seifer on it.

Seifer swung his sword at the officer, cutting the clipboard he was holding into two pieces. "Sorry to crash this party!" he shouted, a cocky grin emanating from him.

The officer jumped back and shouted, "Are you crazy?" Seifer put his sword on his shoulder and nodded, his wide smile revealing his teeth.

"Just shut up!" he shouting, moving his sword to point at the officer. The officer drew his weapon this time and fired at Seifer, who jumped back away.

Meanwhile, Squall had his gunblade out, Selphie drew her nunchaku and Zell pounded his fists together. While he was distracted by Seifer, Squall leapt forward to attack him. He swung his sword, cutting the officer's gun in half. Selphie and Zell followed suit, with the first hitting the officer in the armored stomach with her nunchaku and the second delivering a crushing blow to his face. The officer stumbled back and grimaced.

"Prepare for the worst, you brats!" he shouted and braced his left arm. From the contraption on his arm came a hail of bullets that Selphie, Squall and Zell had to dodge. Then he charged forward and punched Zell square in the jaw, doubling him over. Squall took a swing at him and clipped the back of his armored suit, renting the armor. The officer turned and fire a close range burst of lightning from a Thunder spell that sent Squall flying. He landed near the edge of the platform with a loud "Oof!" Selphie jumped forward and smacked him with her nunchaku, knocking him off balance.

Another Galbadian soldier arrived on the platform wearing the pips of a Lieutenant. He first spotted the officer and approached him. "Major Biggs," he said, "have you finished the repairs, sir?" Then he noticed the three SeeD students. "What is the enemy doing here?"

Biggs, the officer, stood up and held his side. "Wedge, you idiot! Where were you?" he shouted, slightly out of breath.

Squall jumped up from the platform and charged at Wedge while Selphie and Zell attacked Biggs. Metal screamed and sparks flew as Squall's gunblade crossed with Wedge's own sword. Meanwhile, Biggs was forced to dodge, jump and absorb attack after attack from Selphie and Zell. The fighting was intense until a heavy gust of wind knocked them all back. Selphie and Zell flew to the platform and Squall was forced back against the wall. Biggs and Wedge were knocked against the panel and lost consciousness. Suddenly, a giant monster flew down from the top of the tower. It looked like a giant mutant bee with the head of a devil and giant muscular arms. "What the hell is that?" Zell cried out, jumping up from the floor. Squall shook his head, readying his sword. "Whatever it is, it's not going to let us leave."

Taking the initiative, he leapt forward and swung his sword at it. The monstrous creature absorbed his hit and smacked Squall with his massive hand, sending the SeeD candidate flying through the air. He landed on the ground with a painful yelp and stayed there for a few moments. Selphie nodded to Zell and both of them raised their arms, focusing their energy. The first Guardian Force to respond was Zell's, who summoned the mighty Quezacotl, a giant bird made entirely of electricity. Quezacotl encircled the monster with a shell made of electricity and then through the center summoned a powerful burst of lightning, which struck the creature. The mighty bird dissolved into static, leaving Zell slightly weakened. Moments later, Selphie summoned her primary GF, the beautiful Siren. This mythic being strummed on her harp, lulling the creature into a calm mood, then when the creature seemed at piece, she drew a bow and fired many arrows at the creature, striking it many times before disappeared. Selphie, like Zell, was slightly weakened after summoning her GF. Now it was Squall's turn again. He had already risen from the ground and now charged forward, passing between his two weakened teammates. He leapt into the air and used his limit break, the Renzokuken. He struck the great monster numerous times, each strike most powerful than the last. When he finished striking the beast, he pointed his gunblade at the creature's head and fired the trigger. The bullet left the gunblade and punched through the being's head, ultimately killing the massive thing. With a large roar, the massive creature fell, landing on the edge of the platform, and then falling off the side towards the rocky cliff face below.

Seifer returned on the lift and was examining the unconscious bodies of Biggs and Wedge. Selphie leapt over a gap in the grating to Seifer and saluted him. "Squad B captain," she said, trying to get his attention. "S'cuse me, sir! I have new orders!" Finally, Seifer turned to face her and put him hand on his hip. Selphie nodded and issued the new orders. "All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore."

"Withdraw?" Seifer shouted. "There are still enemies around!" He turned away from her, furious. _Who do they think they are, telling me to withdraw!_, he thought to himself.

"I know, but I'm just the messenger," Selphie responded innocently. Squall nodded and stepped up next to Selphie.

"An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel." After he spoke, he walked over to the lift to wait for the rest of them. Seifer crossed his arms over chest, sighing in defeat.

"What time did you say?" he asked.

Selphie sighed and repeated herself, "Like I said… All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore."

Seifer uncrossed his arms and contemplated for a moment. "1900 hours? We only have thirty minutes then!" Then he pointed his sword towards the shore. "You've got thirty minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" Then he ran onto the lift and left without them.

Selphie called after him. "Hey! Wait for us!" Squall and Zell just sighed and covered their faces with their hands.

"Who the hell does he think he is," Zell finally shouted. Squall gestured towards the beachhead. "Why don't you ask him?" Squall jested. "Let's go," then he said, and got onto the returning lift. Selphie and Zell followed suit. As soon as they left, Biggs crawled over to his tool kit and pushed a button in the equipment. "Those little twerps are the targets. Now go! Go and destroy them!" Then he collapsed.

As Squall, Zell and Selphie left the Communication Tower; they heard a loud noise and looked around for the source of the commotion. Way up on the tower above them, a large figure moved to the edge of the platform. Then, it jumped off. Landing with a large crash in front of them was a giant mechanical machine, the call sign X-ATM096 emblazoned on its side. The machine stood on four sharp spiked legs, with two pincer arms, each tipped with spikes. Two red sensors served as its eyes and denoted the central control system of this machine. Squall and Selphie quickly drew their weapons, and Zell readied his fists. The machine leapt forward and swung its massive arm at Selphie, who dived under the attack and rolled, coming up behind it. She struck out with her nunchaku and the machine's joint, but her weapon clanked harmlessly on its metal body. Zell tried to punch it next, and only managed to hurt his hand. Then he had to tumble backwards or be crushed by the next attack. Squall sighed and charged forward, ducking under an attack by the machine. He leapt onto its back and raked his sword across sensitive circuitry. The machine shook violently, throwing Squall from its back. Then it fired a powerful laser from its eyes. Squall barely dodged the attack, the laser burning off a small portion of his jacket. His eyes widened at the attack, and then he recovered and attacked X-ATM096 again. As he was charged, Zell raised his hands and cast Thunder, the lightning spell. Electricity arched over the machine, frying sensitive circuitry. Squall struck again, severing the pneumatic cable that powers the front leg. The machine fell to its knee and Squall tumbled, striking the other pneumatic cable, dropping it to its knees.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Zell shouted, since the machine was disabled and they needed to get down to the shore to meet the transports. They ran up the path towards the cliff face, satisfied that they had disabled the Galbadian Army's trump card. However, as they were running up the path, the ground began to shake and, when they looked back, they saw the machine get up and begin to follow them. "I thought we busted that thing up!" Zell exclaimed.

"Forget it! Let's go!" Squall ordered and the three of them began to run up the path. X-ATM092 hurriedly followed them, more than keeping up with them. They ran past the cliff face and down the path where they had fought the giant snake. X-ATM092 was still behind them and gaining on them fast. It hopped onto the stairs and fired its laser at them, missing but cutting a groove into the ground. Then it hopped again as they continued running. They ran onto the bridge that connects the town to the road up to the Communications Tower. Since they were looking behind them for the machine, they didn't notice it leap in front of them to the end of the bridge. They were forced into another engagement with this terrifying machine. This time, Selphie didn't even bother to draw her nunchaku, since they were entirely ineffective against its hard metal shell. Selphie and Zell held back and both cast Thunder on the machine, unleashing two powerful bursts lightning. Squall charged at the machine and rolled under its attack, bringing his gunblade up in a sweeping motion. Again, he severed the pneumatic cable that powered the front leg. This time, however, as he attempted to attack the other leg, he was kicked from behind and fell to the ground. To avoid behind crushed by the machine, he had to roll out from underneath it. Selphie and Zell attacked the machine with lightning again, hoping to distract it from Squall while he regained his footing. However, the machine seemed dead set on finished off Squall, attacking him again with its pneumatic arms. The first attack caught his jacket and tore it, however he was able to dodge the second and thirds attacks. Finally, Selphie intervened, attacking it with her nunchaku. X-ATM092 turned and hit her with its pneumatic arm, sending her flying. She smacked and Zell and knocked the both of them to the ground. The distraction was enough though, because as the machine turned back to Squall, he struck, severing the pneumatic cable to the other front leg. This time, when it fell to its knees, he stabbed it in the face, hoping that would stop it permanently.

Zell was helping Selphie to her feet when Squall returned to them, and they all nodded that they were all right. They resumed running towards the beachhead. As they reached the town square, however, the ground began to shake once more, and once again, X-ATM092 was chasing after them. As they tore into the Square, the dog ran towards them, excited. Squall shouted, "Run!" to the dog, and obediently, with a bark, the dog sprinted from the Square into an alleyway, and perhaps, home from there. The machine followed them into the Square. As they passed under the bridge between the Tavern and the store across the street, X-ATM092 was in hot pursuit. It crushed the car parked outside the Tavern with its foot. They reached a bridge from one store to another that was too low for the machine to pass under. As Squad B was retreated, they ran into some more students, Squad C, who were also retreated. Squad B continued to run to the beach, thinking they finally lost that dreadful mechanical terror. Selphie and Zell were far ahead of Squall who hung behind for a moment to make sure they were being followed. As he ran to catch up with the rest of his squad, X-ATM092 crashed through a building and began to chase Squall. It crashed through the archway into the parking lot, spraying bricks and pieces of mortar everyone. Squall dived over the stairs down to the beach and tumbled to avoid the volley. Zell and Selphie ran onto the boat and screamed for Squall to hurry. X-ATM092 crashed down to the beach and hurried through the sand, chasing after the fleeing Squall. The boat began to pull away from the shore before Squall was on it and Squall picked up his pace, his side a litany of pain. However, the machine was faster the Squall over the un-even and tough terrain and looked as though it would catch him. Zell and Selphie stood in the open door and beckoned Squall to jump, readying themselves to help pull him in. As he jumped, Quistis took the heavy machine turret at the top of the vessel and opened fire on the machine. Squall landed in the water and grabbed onto the boat. Selphie and Zell grabbed his hands and started pulling him into the vessel. Quistis continued to pump bullets into the technological terror, as it continued to pursue them. It reached out for the fleeing vessel, rearing up on its hind legs to reach it ship. Just as the turret was running out of ammunition, Quistis blew the machine's arms and front leg off and the machine fell over, before finally deactivating. With Squall fully in the ship, the doors were able to close. Squall looked back at the machine as its lights finally went out. He sighed heavily as the doors finished closing and collapsed to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8: A SeeD at Last

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the content within. All copyrights belong to SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD.

Chapter VIII: A SeeD at Last

The Battle of Dollet, followed by the Assault on the Communication Tower proved to Squall that his training had been worth it. After the encounter with X-ATM092, Squall was sure that he could be an effective leader and definitely sure he was a skilled fighter. Squall had barely made it onto the last ship leaving the beachhead, with the mechanical terror of X-ATM092 in hot pursuit. He was helped up by Selphie and Zell and sat down for the long ride back to Balamb. Quistis, the savior of the party, joined them moments later and the party thanked her for her timely intervention with the ship's heavy machine gun.

The ship pulled into the harbor and Squall, Selphie, and Zell lined up to disembark. They filed onto the dock and waited from Seifer and Quistis to leave the ship. When Seifer stepped down the ramp, Raijin and Fujin approached. "Seifer!" Fujin shouted, waving as they approached. Raijin smirked and put his hand on his hip. "How'd it go?" he asked.

Seifer brushed some hair from his face. "Man, all they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy." Behind Seifer, Zell began to angrily shake his fist at him.

Fujin looked worriedly at Seifer. "Safe?" she asked. Her inflection drew Squall's attention and he turned to look at her. Seifer shrugged and started walking to them. Raijin and Fujin fell into step with their leader and headed towards the car. After they left the dockside, Quistis emerged from the ship.

"Good job," she said, walking over to the party. She looked at the three of them then turned to look for Seifer. "Where's Seifer?" she asked. Squall turned and pointed to the car. Quistis sighed and shrugged. _Typical Seifer_, she thought to herself. "Well, just be back at the Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then. Okay? Dismissed." With that, Zell, Selphie and Squall headed towards the car…

…Just in time to watch Seifer, Raijin and Fujin drive away with it. Zell ran after the car shouting, "Hey! Wait for us!" Seifer laughed loudly as they drove away. Zell cursed. "Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego," he said as he dropped his head in defeat. Squall put a comforting hand on his back.

"Might as well walk it," he said as he walked past Zell towards the town of Balamb. Selphie followed Squall, passing Zell who sighed heavily then shrugged, following the others. They climbed the hill that lead from the docks, passing the majestic Balamb Hotel and up onto the main street of the small town of Balamb. One of the town's residents, who was sitting on a nearby bench, waved to the three Garden students as they passed him. They continued out of the town, passing the gas station just inside the gate to the town as a warm breeze blew over them. Selphie stopped and drew in a big breath of air.

"It's so gorgeous here. Do we have to leave just let?" she asked, disappointment in her voice. Squall turned and looked at her.

"Well, it's still early. We have to be back at Garden by sundown. We could stay. Zell, what do you think?"

Zell turned and put his hands on his hips. "I think we ought to just go back to Garden. I mean, what if they start without us…" he trailed off.

Selphie fixed him with an unhappy glare. "You're mean Zell."

Squall rubbed his temples and sighed. "Zell, we can spend a few extra minutes here." Selphie cheered and Zell slumped down against the gate to the town.

"I'll wait here then," Zell said grumpily.

"Okay," Selphie shouted and ran back into town. Squall shrugged and followed after her. She headed straight for the shop and skipped in, humming happily. Squall stood outside the shop until she came out, wearing a flower behind her ear. She walked to the overlook and stared out at the ocean for a few moments before Squall tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ready to go back?" he asked and she nodded. They returned to Zell, who stood. Back on the road to Garden, none of them talked. They followed the road maintaining the same pace. Finally, Selphie spoke up.

"Why didn't you want to go back to Balamb, Zell?" she asked curiously.

"I grew up there so it's pretty lame to me. Can we not talk about this?" he asked, perturbed. Selphie nodded and turned her head forward.

"Think we all passed?" she asked again.

The Garden loomed before them now. Zell shrugged. "I hope so," was all he said. Squall chose to remain silent. _I hope I passed. I don't want to be like Seifer and keep failing. What if Seifer passes and I fail? That would be bad. I'd really hate for that to happen…_They were now standing outside the gate to the Garden and both Selphie and Zell were staring at him. When he noticed, Zell stretched and groaned. "Finally made it back," Zell exclaimed.

Selphie rubbed her ankle. "Seriously…" she said, exhausted.

Zell put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Well, I guess we wait for the test results." He waved to the two of them. "Well then, see ya Squall. Selphie." Zell turned and walked away, putting his hands into his pocket.

Selphie smiled to Squall and waved. "See ya," she said as she walked off too.

Squall watched them leave. _Just like that? _he thought to himself, then shrugged and headed back up to his room. As he approached the directory, he spotted Quistis, Xu and Headmaster Cid talking.

"Mission complete!" Xu cheered. "I think we did a pretty good job." She seemed excited about the SeeD performance. "The candidates are all back safely, right?" Quistis put her hand on her hip and nodded. Xu continued, "Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower…"

Cid nodded and said, "We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom. The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the uplink remains operational."

Xu and Quistis nodded, both of them smiling happily. "We," Xu said," in any case, Galbadia is out of there." Then she smirked. "We could've made more money if they'd stayed and caused more ruckus." Cid nodded absentmindedly.

Squall approached them Quistis, who turned and smiled to him. "The results for the exam should be announced soon. Just stick around here." Squall nodded and headed over towards the dormitory.

On the way there, he encountered Seifer, standing by himself near the entrance to the car park. As he started to pass Seifer, he stopped Squall. "D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet?" He was breathing heavily and punched the wall. "We would've been heroes if it weren't for that withdraw order!"

Quistis and Xu approached. "You were only looking for a fight," Quistis said matter-of-factly.

Seifer turned to face her. "My dear instructor," he said, still fuming, I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student." He shrugged. "A mediocre instructor like you will never understand."

Quistis took a step back, stunned by what he said. Xu stepped forward and pointed at him. "Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all the responsibility for leaving the designated area."

Seifer set in face in anger and stepped forward. "Isn't it the captain's duty to take the best possible action?"

Xu crossed her arms over her chest. "Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD. Calling yourself a captain is a joke." Seifer dropped his head in defeat, this remark apparently cutting him deep. Xu turned and waved to Seifer, walking away. Seifer began to shake with anger after she left.

Cid approached and spoke quietly to Quistis, gesturing towards lobby. Quistis bowed, then turned and walked away from them. Cid turned towards Seifer and Squall. "Seifer," he said, clasping his hands behind his back. "You will be disciplined for your irresponsive behavior. You must follow orders during combat." He unclasped his hands and patted Seifer on the shoulder. "But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you." He took his hand off Seifer's shoulder and turned towards the fountain in the center of the hall. "I don't want you all to become machines. I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves. I am…" he was interrupted by the arrival of a Garden Guardian.

The Guardian looked to Cid. "Headmaster Cid, you have some business in your office," it said.

Cid ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "There are so many issues at hand here." And then, he turned and headed towards the elevator to his office.

Squall started to walk past the Garden Guardian when he heard an announcement over the loudspeaker. "All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the second floor hallway. I repeat, all students who participated in today's field exam, report to the second floor hallway." Squall nodded and walked past Seifer on his way up to the second floor hallway.

When Squall arrived in the hallway, most of the participants were already assembled in the hallway. Zell was pacing the length of the hall, his hands jammed in his pockets, mumbling to himself. When Squall approached him, he said, "Sup. Said they're gonna call our names, one at a time." Then he resumed pacing. Squall walked over to the corner and leaned against the wall.

Soon enough, a Garden Guardian walked into the hallway from the elevator. In its hand was a list. The Guardian looked at the list, and then looked up. "Dincht, Zell Dincht." Zell shouted with joy and cheered. Then he looked around. "See ya!" he shouted and trotted out of the hallway to the elevator. The Guardian looked back to his list. "Leonheart, Squall Leonheart. Please step forward." Squall nodded, successfully and started heading towards the lift. He was joined a few moments by Selphie and a couple more moments after that by someone he didn't recognize. The four of them rode the lift up to the Headmaster's office. They stood in front of him, at attention. The Guardian looked to the Headmaster.

"These are the four students that passed today's exam," it said. Headmaster Cid rose from his chair. "First of all, congratulations. However… From now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. But, that is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes…" The Guardian interrupted him.

"Headmaster, it's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short." Then the Guardian stepped forward. "SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. It's reputation is solely dependant on each one of you. Handle your mission with care." Then it turned to Cid. "Is that what you wanted to say, sir?" Cid nodded. The Guardian turned back to the students. "Here is your SeeD rank report." Cid walked over to Selphie and whispered something to her, then handed her the report she earned. Then he spoke to the other guy and handed him his report. Next he spoke to Zell, handing him his report. Finally, he came over to Squall. He leaned in close to Squall and whispered, "Finally, a gunblade specialist." Then he handed Squall his report. After handed Squall his report, he moved to stand in front of them.

"This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed."

All four saluted him and turned to leave, Zell happily trotting to the elevator. The four of them rode the elevator down to the second floor, where all the students were assembling. Selphie and Zell were happily parading around the corridor while they waited for Squall. As they walked into the hallway by the classroom, Seifer started walking towards them. Zell raised his fists in case Seifer got pissed and attacked them. However, he raised his hands and started to clap. Fujin and Raijin followed suit, and the rest of the assembled students starting clapping too. Selphie started giggling and Zell rubbed the back of his head, feeling somewhat silly.

After giving their acceptance speeches to the rest of their classes, each student was told to go back to their rooms and get some rest. The inauguration ball would be later in the night, so they should be ready for it. Squall headed back to his room, but was informed their rooms had been changed. His stuff had been moved to his new SeeD room. He headed there to get some sleep before the ball.


End file.
